


Entertainment

by arlisity



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Couch, Dominance, Explict, F/M, Fluff, Home, Lemon, Love, Lust, Morning, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorry Maka, but it looks like you're the only one who can entertain me right now"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> **CAUTION. THIS FANFICTION HAS SMUT/LEMON, SO DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE** Also, this is my first attempt at a lemon so sorry if its a little bit suckish.

It was a nice day in Death City. The sun was out and besides the clock that hung from the living room wall, it was peacefully quiet. Maka sat on the couch, with her legs cris-crossed and her new favorite novel in her lap. It was only eleven in the morning, and on weekends, Soul usually wasn't awake until three in the afternoon, whihc gave Maka four hours to read in silence before her nosy roommate came out of the comfort of his room. She could finish the book by then. She was already half way done, and maybe she can start another book that she got from the bookstore the other day and had been dying to read. 

 _Creak._ Maka paused and sat patiently waiting for another sound to be made. Blair was resting at her own home, saying she had _something_ to take care of and would not be back until next weekend, so it wasn't her.  When nothing was heard, she weant back to her book.  _Creak._ The sound was closer now. Maka kept her eyes fixated on her book when Soul's head appeared in the pages, his red eyes staring right into her own green ones. Maka was a little surprised, but Soul's permenant scowl was on his. When Soul said nothing, Maka can feel her anger rising. Soul either didn't notice or was pretending not to. Maka, not wanting to stop reading, gripped her book, and brought it from under Soul's head, making his head wrest in the crease that her legs made. Maka placed the book on Soul's head and continued reading. 

It was like that for only a few seconds, when another pale hand gripped the middle of the book. Soul's head peaked out from the top, and he used his hands to slam the book shut and placed it on the table nearby with an arrogant smirk on his face. 

"Soul..." Maka said, her anger rising yet again. Soul's smirk turned into a full-out grin, making his perfectly aligned, and white teeth visible.

"What?" he said innocenly. Soul turned his body around sat up so now he was face to face with Maka. He was sitting on his knees, and his hands were placed on the couch arm behind Maka. "I'm bored."

Maka closed her eyes. "Well, can you take your boredom somewhere else please?" She opened her eyes and looked straight at Soul. "I'm trying to-"

She was cut off when Soul placed on hand on the base on the back of her neck and looked at her with a lust-filled expression, filled with the smirk and all. He propped one knee up and brought his face a bit closer to hers. 

" ** _Sorry Maka_** ," he said, " ** _but it looks like you're  the only one who can entertain me right now_**."

"But, Soul," Maka tried to protest when Soul's face was only an inch or two away. Before she can get the rest of the sentence out, Soul's lips were already on hers. A blush came onto Maka's face, but she closed her eyes and responded nonetheless. Soul didn't even have to lick her lips before she opened them to give him more access. Soul's hand traveled down from her neck to her back to bring her closer. 

Maka brought her own hands to Soul's body, one resting in his hair, and the other on his back as their tongues started to battle for dominance. Maka soon took dominance and slowly leaned Soul backwards, his propped up knee laying down inbetween her own legs. Soul pulled away when his own head hit the couch arm with a  _thunk!_ He cursed under his breath. and his hands went behind to rub the bump that was starting to form. 

One of Maka's hands went to her mouth as she tried to stifle a giggle. Soul looked at her with an annoied look, the tips of his motuh pointing downwards. Maka couldn't stifle her giggles and she soon burst out laughing, her hands still covering her mouth. 

"It wasn't  _that_ funny..." Soul said, bringing his upper body up a bit. It wasn't until now that Maka could see how muscular he had become over the past few years, and his tank top wasn't helping the case, making his arms visible, and his muscles even more visible as he flexed to keep his upper body up. Maka was now sitting on his crotch were a slightly erect dick was placed. 

"Yes it was," she said, getting out the last few giggles. 

"Are you sure you're not a witch?" Soul said, pouting. Maka just winked and held up a hand. 

"I'll let that count was you Maka Chop for interrupting my book," she said. 

"Oh? Is that supposed to go against my theory?" Maka's hands started riding up his shirt, her hands leaving a sense of warmth on his cold body. The scar that slashed across his body was still very visble, but so was his six-pack that he had developed.

"Well," she said with a smirl, leaning close until their noses were almost touching. "What more could you possibly want?"

Soul's mouth sprouted into a full on grin. "Pervert," he said, before wrapping his hands around Maka, using on hand on her back to bring her body closer, and using the other hand on her neck to bring her lips closer. He sat up all the way, and Maka's hands traveled to his back and hair, one hand still under his shirt. 

The kiss was filled with both lust and love as their tongues fought for dominance while explored every inch of each other's mouths. Unlike the first time, Soul had taken over the dominant role, making Maka lean back on the couch, making sure her head wouldn't hit the couch arm. He laid his entire body on Maka, making it evident how badly he wanted her.  _Needed_ her. 

His hands left her back and went to the front, resting his palms on the layer of clothing covering the plump little breast he loved so very much. His hands started carressing them, as he felt her nipples harden. He continued on with his teasing before he finally decided that he wanted to touch the real thing. His fingers rested on the hem of her shirt, before pulling it off and flinging it somewhere else. He pulled back away from the kiss to admire her body. Her breats were still little, but they were perfect for him. He loved how they fit into his hands, and how sensitive they were.

He easily undid the bra and threw them in a different direction then her shirt, before his lips met hers while his hands fiddled with her little balls of perfection. The first time he had touched her breast, she was so concious about them, sprouting crap about how they were too little. It took a few more tries for her to stop hiding them from her whenever they were  _together,_ but she suddenly came to terms that it really didn't matter how big or small they were, he will still  _savage her._

His lips left her mouth and started trailing down her jaw to her neck where his teeth would graze and suck until he found the sweet spot that would make her moan. He could tell that she was trying not to let the sound leave her mouth, but he only took that as a challenge and ran his tongue against the spot and sucked even harder. The yelp unwillingly left her mouth, making Soul smirk against her skin. He started leaving butterfly kisses around the spot, knowing that later on a red hickey would make his appearance. He trailed his butterfly kisses down until he reached on of her plump breast. 

His tongue circled around her pink nipple, before taking it into his mouth, sucking and licking almost every part of it. Maka closed her eyes and clasped her hands on his shirt more tightly, releasing quiet moans. His other hand was at work with the other breast, squeezing it lightly while his thumb played with the hardened nipple. His free hand was at her back which was already arching over the couch. And he just starting to get to the good part. 

After a few more minutes of tormenting her breast, he left them as his lips trailed back to her own, making sure to stop at the hickey he had left her, running his tongue along it one more time. When his lips attacked her own, his hand that was previously on her breats trailed down her flat stomach and slipped under her shorts and panties, rubbing her already wet core. He smirked, knowing that this was all his doing. 

"God, you're already this wet and we just started," he said, before two fingers entered her, making her back arch more. HIs fingers started pumping in and out slowly, making sure to reach as far as he can, making her moan loudly into his mouth. He placed his thumb over her clit and started rolling around, making her hips buckle forward and increased her squirming. He can feel her wetness thickening as her hips started to move. 

"I'm about to... Soul... I'm about to..." she said breathlessly into his mouth. Sould smirked before taking his fingers out, and using them to pull down her shorts and lace panties. "Soul, why'd you stop."

Soul just smirked and started trailing butterfly kisses down her body, making his way in between the valley of her breast and down her stomach, and inbetween her legs. 

"Look at how wet you are," he said, tauntingly. "You're so horny right now, aren't you? You're such a naughty girl, Maka."

Maka opened her mouth, only to release a moan when Soul's long tongue darted into her wet pussy, with one finger playing around with her clit. Her hips bucked forward, but Soul used his other free hand to force them to stay down. It wasn't long until she came, spilling her sweet juice into his mouth. Soul didn't say anything, and instead sucked up every last bit of it until there were no traces of it left. Soul went back up and his lips instantly attacked Maka's. Maka decided to take control and flip them over so that she was on top. 

"It's not fair that you're the only one with clothes on," she said with a pout, her hands already raising the hem of his shirt again. Soul smirked. 

"Well, what're you gonna do about it?" he said. Before he knew it, his shirt was off his body and flung with the rest of the clothes. Her lips gently took control on his neck, leaving butterfly kisses wherever they were. Her fingers started riding his boxers down as her lips made their way further down.  She kissed down her scar before reaching his already erect member. It was big, most likely a nine-inch, nontheless, she used one hand to hold it while she slowly started pumping. Her tongue ran across the length from the bottom to the top. When she reached the head, she slowly started circling the head with her tongue, earning a groan from Soul. 

Maka soon engulfed as much as it as she can, and started pumping the rest with her hands. She used her tongue to swirl around his skin while it was pumped in and out with her mouth. Soul's hand found its way towards her hair and he started making a sound that was a mixture of a groan and a moan. His head leaned back as Maka kept pumping. She looked at him in his weak and horny state before swirling her tongue on her head and leaving his member. She smirked when an expression of confusion spread across Soul's face. She got up and winked at Soul. 

"That's for interrupting me at the climax at the story," she said, before making her way towards her room after grabbing her clothes. Soul growled and got up, grabbing her by her waist and pulling her body closer to hers, nipping at her ear and making sure to rub his still very erect member inbetween her butt. 

"We're not done yet," he said, growling into her ear. He easily turned her around and slammed her back into the nearby wall. He pressed his lips on her, and Maka instantly melted into it. Soul's hand went under one of her legs and brought it up, clasping it on his back. He did the same with the other one before positioning himself in front of her pussy. He rubbed the head inbetween her wet folds, making Maka moan and her hips slowly moving. He slowly started to enter, making her tight walls clamp around his hardened dick. He groaned as he pulled out and entered her again. He picked up the pace with every thurst until he was slamming into her with inhuman speed. His head rested on the base of her neck, making her skin swallow up her groans. 

Maka's hands were basically clawing at his back, with her mouth emitting an endless amount of moans. He continued with the same pace, making Maka's body squirm and her breathing more ragged. It was long before they felt themselves building up.

"Maka," Soul said breathlessly. 

"Fuck," Maka said. She wasn't one to curse but well, how could she not? "I'm... I'm about to..."

"Come for me," Soul said, pounding harder with every thrust until Maka's body shook and her back arched. In only a few seconds, Soul released his sperm inside of her and was quickly followed by Maka's orgasm, making her moan loudly. Maka's legs dropped and Soul held her up by pinning her harder against the wall, while he was still in her. They stopped to catch their breath before he grinned that infamous grin of his that always seemed to make her fall harder. He kissed her again, this time it was slow and passionate. His hands reached the doorknob that was within arms length and opened the door, carrying both him and Maka to the bed without breaking the kiss. When Maka's body was fully on the bed, and with his body hovering, he pulled away and smiled at her cockily before rolling over. 

Maka turned to her side and he wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in the crook of her neck as both there breathing continued to slow down. 

"God I love you," he said quietly. Maka hummed and played with his hair. Soon enough, they were both sleeping peacefully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo please, if you liked. I may write more lemon. ;)


End file.
